Broadwing
"It's running well. We'd better make the most of it before leaf-bare arrives. It won't be long now." — Broadwing to Iceslide about prey in "Beyond the River", chapter 17 Broadwing is a broad shouldered dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Broadwing is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, and Allegiance Update 5 as a warrior of ThunderClan with an apprentice, Snowpaw. Broadwing is listed under Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ThunderClan. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. Iceslide sees Whiskerface, Birdsong, Broadwing, and Snowpaw and pads over, purring a greeting. Broadwing dips his head to Iceslide, who notices Snowpaw and asks who it is. Broadwing introduces him as his new apprentice. Iceslide comments that he looks like he's going to be just as strong as his mentor. Snowpaw thanks him and says he hopes so. When Iceslide sees Firetail and Soakedears, he tells the ThunderClan cats it was nice seeing them and to take care. - Chapter 17 At the gathering, Iceslide looks around and sees Broadwing and Birdsong. He weaves through the crowd of cats toward them and purrs a greeting. After Iceslide greets Birdsong and asks how the prey is running in ThunderClan, Broadwing responds for her, saying it's running well and they'd better make the most of it before leaf-bare arrives. He looks down and shakes snow from his paw, commenting it won't be long now. When Iceslide is taken back by how big Snowpaw has gotten, the apprentice says he's been training hard. Broadwing looks at his apprentice proudly and says that's right, and he'll be completing his assessment soon. When Birchstar calls for the gathering to begin, Iceslide dips his head to the ThunderClan cats and goes to join his own clan. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Broadwing is listed under Allegiances and Allegiance Update 1 as a warrior of Thunderclan with an apprentice, Batpaw. Broadwing is listed under Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of Thunderclan. - Chapter 20 Broadwing and Battalon are revealed to be involved with Poisonedsap's plan, as they are among the group traveling to visit Deserve's Army on the night of a gathering. - Chapter 21 The next morning, Bloodfur, Revengeheart, Poisonedsap, and Mottledface go to the great rock at fourtrees to meet with followers from other clans. Broadwing soon arrives with Ravenfeather, Battalon, Tornadowind, and Clovernose. They speak for some time. Ravenfeather decides that while Bloodfur is taking care of the medicine cats, it's a good idea to get rid of the strongest warriors. He tells Broadwing he'll send a warrior and her apprentice to the ThunderClan border alone at dusk, asking he and Battalon to take care of them. They agree. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Broadwing is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ThunderClan with an apprentice, Batpaw. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Broadwing is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of Thunderclan with an apprentice, Batpaw. Quotes "This is my new apprentice, Snowpaw." -Broadwing to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 6 - "It's running well. We'd better make the most of it before leaf-bare arrives. It won't be long now." -Broadwing to Iceslide about prey in "Beyond the River", chapter 17 Character Development and Origins Broadwing originally had black ears, paws, nose blaze, and tail. He was large and fluffy with torn ears. In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, he would have been the deputy of SkyClan. He was originally going to be one of Poisonedsap's followers involved with Deserve's plot. broadwing.JPG Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Thunderclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Toms Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters